


Бойтесь своих желаний

by getrid



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, Despair, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getrid/pseuds/getrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>двум смертям не бывать, одной не миновать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бойтесь своих желаний

Утро началось с покойника. Вытянутая субтильная тушка, обряженная в традиционные японские одежды, уныло болталась на ветке сакуры.   
На дворе стоял ноябрь, уже согнавший всю листву с деревьев первыми заморозками и прихвативший инеем остатки пожухшей травы и высушенную ветрами землю. Темнеющий остов дерева с болтающимся в петле человеком в этом утреннем стылом безмолвии выглядел ирреально и жутко. 

«Осенние обострения», – подумал Ватануки Кимихиро, от неожиданности роняя портфель. Не то чтобы он был таким уж циником, но, поработав в Магазине, на многие вещи начал смотреть по-другому. Чужая смерть по-прежнему причиняла ему боль, но больше не рождала того прилива бессознательного неконтролируемого ужаса, который он испытывал ранее.   
Смерть отныне виделась простой, скупой на слова и неизбежной.   
Забегая вперед: так фатально ошибаться редко доводилось даже Ватануки.

*

Итошики Нозому наконец повезло.  
Одним ранним утром поздней осени он, взяв под мышку моток камышовой веревки и надев свежеотглаженное косодэ и чистые носки, отправился совершать Поступок Всей Жизни.  
В принципе, попытки совершить Поступок Всей Жизни он предпринимал еженедельно – и до этих пор безуспешно. Но, несмотря на явную склонность к погружению в пучины чернейшего отчаяния, Итошики Нозому был оптимистом. Оптимизм Итошики Нозому, также известного под прозвищем Унылый Учитель, заключался в уверенности, что из каждой ситуации найдется выход. Если не сегодня, так завтра.  
Повешение, отравление, перерезанные вены, утопление, упавший на голову кирпич, купание в ванной, набитой включенными в розетку электроприборами, – мириады возможностей расстилались перед мысленным взором оптимиста Итошики Нозому.  
Не чета, конечно, сияющему Эвересту оптимизма Кафки Фуура, но тоже что-то.

Итак, Итошики Нозому и смерть наконец-то встретились.  
Здесь есть еще одна деталь, о которой требуется упомянуть: помимо оптимиста, Итошики Нозому был еще и редкостным неудачником. Этот факт всегда оказывал довольно сильное влияние на его судьбу, но сегодняшний случай грозил с легкостью уложить на лопатки все предыдущие, да еще и отплясать на их останках задорную джигу.   
Вместо смерти Итошики Нозому повстречал Смерть.  
Второй раз забегая вперед: их обоих это обстоятельство не обрадовало.

*

Как бы там ни было, диспозиция прежняя. Одно ноябрьское ледяное утро застало Ватунуки под сакурой, на которой болтался покойник. Покойника, как мы теперь знаем, звали Итошики Нозому.  
Рядом с сакурой внезапно – а подобные вещи, как правило, имеют обыкновение случаться именно так – материализовался Смерть. Достаточно было одного взгляда, чтобы можно было понять, что незнакомец – Смерть, и ни что иное. У Смерти была косая сажень в костлявых плечах и без малого двухметровый рост. В руках Смерть держал опасно поблескивающую лезвием косу.  
Ватануки вытаращил глаза и молчал.  
Нозому внезапно поднял голову.

– КАКОГО ЧЕРТА, – сказал Смерть, вперив пустые глазницы в переносицу Нозому.  
– Ик, – сказал Итошики Нозому и дрыгнул ногой. Веревка не выдержала накала страстей и оборвалась, Нозому кулем свалился Смерти под ноги.  
Ватануки на мгновение показалось, что он забыл проснуться. Вот сейчас, пообещал Ватануки себе, он откроет глаза, встанет с футона, умоется и окончательно выкинет этот бредовый сон из головы.  
Прямо сейчас. Еще немного. Ну же!

Одновременно с тем, как Нозому поднялся на ноги, потер ладонью шею, и вдруг заорал «у меня же не бьется сердце!», Ватануки окончательно смирился с фактом, что происходящее – не сон.

*

Смерть извлек из складок черного балахона песочные часы (впрочем, песочными они могли называться лишь номинально, так как песка в них не наблюдалось ни крупинки) и с недоумением уставился на них.  
– ОЧЕНЬ СТРАННО, – сообщил он хватающему ртом воздух Нозому, – Я АБСОЛЮТНО УВЕРЕН, ЧТО ТВОЕ ВРЕМЯ ИСТЕКЛО.  
Нозому еще раз всплеснул руками, прохрипел нечто, в ближайшем рассмотрении больше всего похожее на «янмгудышть», и отключился.  
– Он… все-таки умер? – осторожно поинтересовался Ватануки.  
– ОБМОРОК, – равнодушно ответил ему Смерть, – ОЧУХАЕТСЯ.  
– Но это же… абсурд.  
– НЕПОСТИЖИМОСТЬ, – поправил его Смерть.  
– И неизбежность в придачу, спасибо, я понял, – огрызнулся Ватануки.  
Следующие несколько минут он молча пытался выделить под увиденное хоть какую-нибудь полочку в своей голове. Полочка упорно не выделялась, мысль не укладывалась и пыталась побыстрее умчаться прочь. Пришлось вновь проявить чудеса смирения и оставить всякие попытки осмыслить случившееся. Подумав еще немного, Ватануки решил перейти к вопросам более насущным.  
– А что с ним такое вообще?  
– АНОМАЛИЯ, – сообщил ему Смерть.  
– И часто в вашей… э-э, практике… случаются такие аномалии?  
– ЭТО ВПЕРВЫЕ.  
– Так. Ладно. Хорошо. Подумаешь. С кем не бывает. Да что вы здесь делаете вообще?!   
– ЗАГЛЯНУЛ В ГОСТИ.  
– Ы-ы? – Ватануки вопросительно мотнул головой в сторону распластанного по земле бездыханного тела.  
– НЕ СОВСЕМ. К ВЕДЬМЕ ИЗМЕРЕНИЙ.  
– Юко-сан? – задохнулся Ватануки, – вас позвала Юко-сан?! Ну, в самом деле, как же я это сам не додумался, это же так очевидно, кто же еще мог быть в этом виноват!  
– ОНА СКАЗАЛА, ТЫ НЕМНОЖКО ТУГОДУМ.   
– А больше она ничего не сказала?!  
– ОНА СКАЗАЛА, ТЫ МЕНЯ ВСТРЕТИШЬ.  
– А мне она ничего не хотела сказать?!!  
Вопль вышиб из легких Ватануки весь воздух, и он замер на мгновение, разевая рот беззвучно и широко, как рыба, которую волной вынесло на прибрежную гальку.   
Именно это мгновение Итошики Нозому выбрал, чтобы с грехом пополам выкарабкаться из состояния крайнего шока, в котором он пребывал последние минут десять. Решение со стоицизмом истинного самурая принять уготованную ему участь расцвело внутри Нозому подобно ядерному грибу. Нозому усилием воли выдернул себя из бездны чернейшего отчаяния, перекатился на живот, затем встал на четвереньки. Наконец распрямился и взглянул в лицо судьбе. Судьба взирала на него с выражением, которое вернее всего было бы охарактеризовать словом «нечитаемое» – у черепов вообще наблюдаются определенные проблемы с мимикой.   
– ОНА ПРЕДУПРЕДИЛА, ЧТО ЧТО-ТО МОЖЕТ ПОЙТИ НЕ ТАК. НО ОН СЛИШКОМ СИЛЬНО ХОТЕЛ ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ СО СМЕРТЬЮ, ЧТОБЫ МОЖНО БЫЛО ПРОИГНОРИРОВАТЬ ЭТО ЖЕЛАНИЕ.   
– Что? – пискнул Нозому.  
Смерть, казалось, его не расслышал, целиком погруженный в какие-то свои расчеты. Пустые глазницы буравили Нозому взглядом.  
– ОНА СКАЗАЛА, Я МОГУ ДЕЙСТВОВАТЬ ПО СВОЕМУ УСМОТРЕНИЮ.  
– Простите, – произнес Нозому, с каждым словом распаляясь все больше, – но я хотел бы знать, что сейчас произошло? Я ведь умер? Это что, какая-то извращенная версия Рая? Должно быть, произошла ошибка. Я, в конце концов, атеист!  
– ХОРОШО, – сказал Смерть, выныривая из размышлений, – Я РЕШИЛ. ВОЗЬМЕМ ТЕБЯ К МОЕМУ УЧЕНИКУ ПОДМАСТЕРЬЕМ. МАЛЬЧИКУ НУЖНО ПРОФЕССИОНАЛЬНО РАСТИ.  
– Возьмем куда-а?! – возопил Нозому.  
– БУДЕШЬ НА МЕНЯ РАБОТАТЬ. ПОЖИЗНЕННУЮ ЗАНЯТОСТЬ ГАРАНТИРУЮ.  
– Пожизненную? То есть, избавления не будет?! Вообще никогда?! – Нозому отчаянно взвыл, потом захрипел и задергался в припадке, похожем на эпилептический. Глаза его закатились, губы разошлись, обнажая оскаленные зубы; смешанная со слюной пена потекла на воротник косодэ.  
– Что это с ним? – сочувственно поинтересовался Ватануки.  
– КАТАРСИС.


End file.
